Generally, various items are required to be heated prior to use in a medical procedure, or in support of related medical care, to prevent injury to a patient. These items typically include intravenous solutions, irrigation fluids, surgical instruments, bottles, and blankets. Intravenous (IV) fluids, for example, are typically stored in a cool environment and, consequently, require heating to precise temperatures to prevent thermal shock and injury from occurring during infusion of the fluid into a patient. Similarly, irrigation fluids can be warmed or cooled to various temperatures depending upon their intended use. These types of fluids are typically provided to a patient utilizing a flexible bag or container filled with the fluid and delivered via a fluid line that conveys the fluid from the bag to the patient.
Some medical items can only be heated for a limited period of time, or in accordance with controlled warming cycles, in order to avoid adversely affecting their effectiveness. For example, some fluids (such as whole blood or fluids containing medication) should be warmed evenly to a specific temperature and can be rendered unusable or unsafe if all or a portion of the fluid is overheated.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a system operable to control the temperature of fluids being infused into a patient.